In manufacturing a surface-mount printed circuit board, a stencil printer can be used to print solder paste onto the circuit board. Typically, a circuit board having a pattern of pads or some other conductive surface onto which solder paste will be deposited is automatically fed into the stencil printer; and one or more small holes or marks (known as “fiducials”) on the circuit board are used to properly align the circuit board with the stencil or screen of the stencil printer prior to printing solder paste onto the circuit board. In some systems, an optical alignment system embodying a vision system is used to align the circuit board with the stencil.
Once the circuit board has been properly aligned with the stencil in the printer, the circuit board is raised to the stencil, solder paste is dispensed onto the stencil, and a wiper blade (or squeegee) traverses the stencil to force the solder paste through apertures in the stencil and onto the circuit board. As the squeegee is moved across the stencil, the solder paste tends to roll in front of the blade, which desirably causes mixing and shearing of the solder paste so as to attain a desired viscosity to facilitate filling of the apertures in the screen or stencil. The solder paste typically is dispensed onto the stencil from a standard cartridge. The stencil is then separated from the circuit board and the adhesion between the circuit board and the solder paste causes most of the material to stay on the circuit board. Material left on the surface of the stencil is removed in a cleaning process before additional circuit boards are printed.
Another process in the printing of circuit boards involves inspection of the circuit boards after solder paste has been deposited on the surface of the circuit boards. Inspecting the circuit boards is important for determining that clean electrical connections can be made. An excess of solder paste can lead to shorts, while too little solder paste in appropriate positions can prevent electrical contact. Generally, the vision inspection system is further employed to provide a two-dimensional or a three-dimensional inspection of the solder paste on the circuit board.
The stencil cleaning process and the circuit board inspection process are merely two of a number of processes involved in producing circuit boards. To produce the greatest number of circuit boards of consistent quality, it is often desirable to reduce the cycle time necessary to manufacture circuit boards, while maintaining systems that ensure the quality of the circuit boards produced, such as the circuit board inspection and stencil cleaning systems. It is further desirable to improve the effectiveness of wiping and cleaning the stencil during a stencil wipe operation.